Valentine's Day
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Mystic Falls and Damon has some surprises for Elena! One that no one expected...  Delena *One shot*


**Hello fellow readers and writers of the world called fanfiction! I am back! I was gone temporarily to fictionpress, but now I am back! This is my first holiday story every! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 333**

**Hope you like the story! I know! Not a very original name! I might change it later, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. L.J. Smith and the CW do! NOooooooooooooooooo! Oh, right! I don't own A Very Potter Musical either! I don't know who owns that, but they do.**

**Valentine's Day**

Flowers and chocolate… and occasionally jewelry. That's what most girls get on Valentine's Day, but no. Not me. My life can't be that simple. I guess that's what I get, going out with a vampire and all. Damon isn't like those _other _boys. Since he's over 160 years old he has tons of money. For our nine month anniversary he took us both to Paris. For a week. He says every time that he has to top whatever he got me last. But it's nice.

Me and Damon have been dating for a little over a year now. Things didn't really work out between me and Stefan. I found myself less and less attracted to Stefan and more and more to Damon. It's complicated. But we're all friends now since Stefan got a new girlfriend. Actually, it's Bonnie. We didn't really expect that Bonnie would date Stefan, but you know witches…

But anyway, I knew that Valentine's Day was going to be great. I mean, Damon is Damon! For all I know, we could be going to the North Pole to see Santa Claus!

It all started when I woke up this morning. Me and Damon had great…you know…last night and so I was all happy when I woke up. I moved my hand over to where Damon should be, but he wasn't there. My hand just got tangled in the cold sheets on the bed.

I looked over towards the clock on the side table. It was already 10:37! Actually, me and Damon were supposed to have dinner party sort of thing at my…I mean Jeremy's house at 7:00. Jeremy lived there with Alaric right now, ever since Jenna died.

I was about to get up to look for Damon when he came in carrying a tray with breakfast on it.

"For you, Miss Elena," He said with a French accent as he set the tray down on my lap. He lay down next to me.

"And for me, the super mega foxy awesome hot…and sexy Mr. Salvatore!" He pored himself a glass of blood out of one of the blood bags he had brought up with him. I laughed.

"Thank you Damon! Mmmmmm! This is delicious!" I said after I took a bit bite out of the eggs.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Elena."

"Happy Valentine's Day Damon." I leaned over and kissed him. "So what do you have planned for me this time?"

"Oh, you'll see." I smiled at him. I ate in silence, and Damon stared at me the whole time, occasionally sipping his glass of blood.

"What?"

"I'm just looking at the most gorgeous girl in the universe." Awwwwwww.

Damon actually said we were going on an adventure. He wouldn't tell me where, though. We drove for about two and a half hours, maybe more I don't know. I fell asleep about half way through the drive. I really must be tried today!

I dreamt about that night when we were at the ball at the "Michelson's"—as they called themselves—house and I totally rejected Damon for loving me. I didn't mean to say that. But next, instead of walking away angrily, his face went all vampire and he killed me. I don't know why I dreamt that.

I woke up to Damon gently nudging me.

"We're here, Elena."

"And where exactly is _here_?" I asked groggily, still waking up.

"Look for yourself." I scooted up from slouching and looked out the window of the car.

We were at the beach. It was sand for miles. No one was there. The only thing there was a lone table with a red table cloth and silver wear resting on it.

"The beach?" I asked as Damon started getting out of his black Ferrari.

"Yes, the beach," He answered as he used his vampire speed to open the door for me so I could get out. "I would have taken you for dinner here instead of lunch, but we have that stupid dinner party thing to go to tonight," He pouted as I took his hand and we walked over to the lone table.

"You _were _the one who suggested it, Mr. Pouty." I quickly pecked him on the lips as we continued to walk.

"Mr. Pouty?" He smirked. Why does he always have to do that? My legs actually felt like putty.

"Yes. Mr. Pouty. It was the only thing I could think of!" I playfully slapped his arm, knowing that it would affect him no more than it would a normal human.

"What about Mr. Super Mega Foxy Awesome Hot and Sexy?"

"Ok, what is up with you and that name today?" I said as he pulled out my chair for me to sit in it. He walked to the other chair and sat as well. I took note that there was music in the background.

"It's from a Very Potter Musical!" He whined, all fake offended.

"You like Harry Potter?"

"No, it's a parody!"

"Whatever you say, Damon," I smirked. He gave me the look.

"_So anyway_, for lunch today, Miss Gilbert, we have anything you would like. Take your pick."

"Anything I want? Hmm…" I thought for a minute. "Well I guess I will have…pizza?"

"Sure." He pulled a slice of pizza out from under the table.

"How'd you…? Bonnie," I stated like the name explained everything. Well, actually, it did.

"Yup."

We talked a bit as we ate. Damon, as well had a slice of pizza. We talked about whatever. Nothing in particular.

I finished my slice of pizza after about a half hour of picking at it. I'm not really a food person, just more of a coffee person.

"Elena, would you care to dance with me?"

"I'd love to, Damon." We don't dance together often, but when we do, I'm always reminded of when we waltzed at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It might have been then when I realized I'm in love with Damon Salvatore.

We both stood. Damon went over and turned up the faint music up. Vampire speed ran back over to me and I put my arms around his neck as he put his on my waist. We turned slowly to the music. We stared into each other's eyes.

I didn't recognize the song, but it was really nice:

_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins_

_All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys _

_Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair _

_Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere  
><em>

_Have I found you Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth _

_Big pill looming  
><em>

_Now I'm a fat house cat_

_Nursing my sore blunt tongue_

_Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks _

_Pissing on magazine photos _

_Those fishing lures thrown in the cold _

_And clean blood of Christ mountain stream  
><em>

_Have I found you Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, American mouth _

_Big pill stuck going down_

When the song stopped, I realized that our foreheads were touching. He leaned in just a bit farther and kissed me. I didn't want to stop. I used my hands to push his head harder onto my lips.

I couldn't think straight. We were there for what seemed like whatever until I finally had to pull back for breath.

"You know," I whispered, "we should get back. I bet the dinner party's going to start soon and you know how Caroline is."

He pouted.

"We could always say we couldn't make it…" I pecked him on his pouty lips and started to run back to the car.

"Oh, you did not just do that, Elena!" I heard him yell at me, fake offended.

Next thing I knew, I was pushed up against the car with Damon tickling me like crazy.

"Damon!" I laughed. "Stop! I'm sorry!"

"Ok, but who's Mr. Super Mega Foxy Awesome Hot and Sexy?" He said as he continued to tickly me.

"You…you are!" I laughed. He stopped tickling me.

"And you don't forget it!"

We drove back home in almost silence. Occasionally, Damon would grumble about going to the dinner party at Jeremy's house.

When we did get back, it was around 5:00. We still had about two hours.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower," I said as we walked into the Boarding House. Did I mention before? I live there now.

"Can I join you?"

"Maybe later."

He pouted. Again.

By the time I took a shower, put on my clothes, and did my makeup and hair, we had about a half hour till we had to get at Jeremy's house. Damon was actually the one to make the food we had to bring. Spaghetti. By the way, it's _amazing_! Well I guess it's because of his Italian inheritance.

As we made our way over to Jeremy's house, Damon actually seemed to be fidgeting a bit. I wonder what's up with him?

"Damon Salvatore, nervous? I didn't think that could happen."

He covered up his 'nervousness' with a smirk.

"I'm not nervous. Damon Salvatore does not get nervous. I don't even know what nervous is!" Ah, Damon.

"Ok, Damon."

Damon stopped the car when we got to my former house. We both got out of the car and I carried the spaghetti as we walked up to the front door.

Damon opened the door without even knocking.

"Hello everyone! Damon is here!" He announced as we walked in. What a jerk. But he's my jerk.

"Damon! Elena! Hi!" Caroline squealed as she hugged me she took the spaghetti and disappeared into the kitchen. Damon shook hands with Alaric and did that weird hand shake/guy hug with Jeremy. I hugged Juliana and Stefan along with Alaric and Jeremy. I hugged Matt and Bonnie too.

Tyler is still gone. We don't know why because now that Klaus is dead, he isn't sired to him anymore, but he said he just needs some time alone.

When Klaus died, I convinced Damon to go to Denver to compel Jeremy to come back. I was so happy to have him home again. Then Caroline surprisingly got back together with Matt and it was better than ever now that he knew what Caroline is.

We were all happy now as one big family.

Caroline came back out of the kitchen and announced, "Dinner is ready!"

We all sat down at the dining table with all the food laid out on the table. Everyone was surprised that Damon cooked the spaghetti and not me, but complemented it anyway.

We talked a lot. A lot about how good it is not to worry about your loved one's getting killed or your own lives. Tyler even came up in one conversation. But eventually, I was talking to Bonnie and Caroline about Damon and stuff like that while Damon talked amongst the other guys about the Super Bowl and how terrible Madonna's performance was.

"So do you think he's going to ask you soon?" Caroline whispered to me across the table.

"Ask…?" I think I know what she means.

"You know…."

"Caroline! You know he can hear you!" I looked over at Damon and he gave me a breath-taking smile.

"I know, but you guys have been dating for a little over a year now and…"

"Caroline, you know, most people don't get married until they've dated for five years," Bonnie pointed out.

"Yeah, and I don't think that Damon really wants to get married right now. He doesn't really seem like the domestic type."

"Actually, Elena," Damon said as he stood up out of his chair and grabbed my arm to pull me up with him, "I beg to differ." What? Is this really going to happen?

He knelt down in front of me. He pulled out a small black box. I faintly heard Caroline and Bonnie gasping. I put my hands over my mouth in surprise and started crying happy tears.

"Elena, I love you. I've always loved you. Even when I acted like a jerk and killed people. When I first saw you, I knew I wanted you. It was only later I realized I love you. That's why…Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?" He looked up at me, deep into my eyes as he opened the box. It felt like he could see into my soul and I into his.

I didn't have to think twice about my response.

"Yes," I whispered through my fingers.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"YES!" I yelled, crying tears of joy. I, Elena Gilbert, eighteen years old, am going to get married to Damon Salvatore.

He stood up and grabbed me in a big hug and swung me around with no effort as we kissed.

Everyone chorused 'awwws' and 'I knew this would happens'!

"I love you!" I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Elena," He said as he set me down and slid the ring onto my third finger of my left hand.

The next hour or so went by in a blur! Me, Caroline, and Bonnie discussed the wedding and Caroline declared it would be the most perfect wedding ever! We all gathered around the ring to gaze at its beauty. The band was silver with little diamonds lining it with two rows leading up to the big, square diamond in the center. It was beautiful! I bet it cost…ten thousand dollars!

Eventually we said our goodbye's and hugged and weird guy hugged.

When we were finally driving home I said to Damon, "Damon, I want you to change me. Tonight."

He was taken aback by this. "Where did this come from?"

"I've been thinking about it for awhile now and I've made my choice and you can't change my mind." It's true. I have been thinking about this and I want to be with him forever.

"Elena, what about growing old? You can't do that if you're a vampire!"

"I've decided that I would give that up if it meant I could be with you forever."

"Are you sure?"

"I think you're turning into Edward Cullen. Yes I'm sure! What, do you not want me?"

"First, I am not Edward Cullen! I am the super awesome sexy Damon Salvatore! And second, no Elena! I want you forever! I'm just making sure you want to do this."

"I am one hundred percent positive!"

"And you want this tonight?"

"Yes."

"What about Bonnie, Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline, and Matt?"

"They'll deal with it."

"Okaaayyyyy."

Damon stopped the car in front of the Boarding House. He used his vampire speed to get out of the car and open the door of the car for me. I got up and he picked me up bridal style. He kissed me and ran vampire speed into the house, sill kissing me. Next thing I knew, I was laying down on his bed with him on top.

"And you're still sure about this?"

"Yes! Stop asking! I'm one thousand percent positive I want to be with you forever!" I whined. I pulled his head down towards me and kissed him. When we pulled away, his face morphed into that of a vampire's. I wasn't scared at all.

He bit his wrist, and then his face morphed again back to normal. He gave me his wrist. I looked at him as I put my lips to it and drank his blood. It was sweet. So sweet, I wanted more, but he pulled his wrist back.

I kissed him yet again.

I love Damon. I'm engaged to Damon and now I'm going to be with him forever and ever.

"Thank you for the Valentine's Day, Damon."

"You're welcome, kitten," He smirked at me. He pulled my hair back and ran his fingers down my neck. He nuzzled my neck and then kissed my nose.

He snapped my neck and the darkness overtook me.

**The End.**

**Haha! Kinda…darkish sad at the end right? By the way, I don't own the song Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine. I thought it was really pretty, but it has some oddly strange lyrics. I put it in the story anyway.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
